


My Love is Activated

by daiowl



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiowl/pseuds/daiowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin is an android who lost his purpose. One day, he finds his match in Minho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love is Activated

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was a wild hare idea I had, but I like it. Sorry for mistakes, I wrote this a while back...^^ ♥

The first thing Taemin remembered about his birth was the feeling of cool, comforting steel and glass and fluids running down the curves of his body. The feel of his inner circuits being wired and rewired to fit his design, the wave of oil through his wiring flowing perfectly in sync with his synthetic core as he took his first breath of life and came into being with a flourish of electricity not unlike a lightning bolt from the sky. The comfort of being created and being brought to perfection held in his mind remained long after his great designer had given birth to him.

He opened his eyes for the first time to meet the lonely walls of his room, and he brought a hand up to feel his skin, surprised at the softness covering what he knew was a metal frame. His hand trailed down his chest, feeling the curves of his muscles. He looked down in wonder as his hand ran along his protruding ribs, a giggle passing his lips as he felt the synapses firing within his mind, the new knowledge of his ticklish nature being awoken. He explored his smooth stomach, the barely-there indent of his belly button the next to be explored. Since he was not born, but created, he had no need for something as this. He imagined it was the mere fancy of his creators that he would have it. His hand ran even lower, fingering the soft curls that adorned his lower body, a soft gasp escaping his lips as he ran a hand over his shaft. Taemin had been born with knowledge of his body; that this was merely for pleasure, for his own sense of comfort. He stroked himself, feeling the weight and warmth in his palm as his mind became clouded with a hazy sense of euphoria.

Taemin knew the circumstance of his birth was not average, that being manufactured was not part of being human. But that is exactly what he isn't - human. He did not know for certain the reason he existed, or the reason he could only feel a heart shattering, unbidden love. It filled his entire being, flooding his senses with an ambrosia sweeter than the finest honey. Taemin had only one desire, that being someone who could share his love. He stroked himself harder, feeling his love pool in his groin as he climbed the peak of his orgasm, when suddenly his mind went blank and his release spilled over his hand in warm spurts. Taemin felt his core warm, his supposed heart overflow and pump his lifeblood faster as spots danced in the horizon of his vision, and he let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He felt his muscles relax and his toes uncurl, and he let his hand fall from its place on his spent length down to his side, before running it up his chest and to his neck, leaving trails of his release over his body as a testament to his recent activity.

 

Taemin’s only wish in that moment was that he had had someone in his mind to give his love.

 

\--

As the days passed, and became months and turned into years, Taemin harbored a love unlike any other. He shared his time with others like himself – those who were made of an electronic race meant for greatness and meant to change the world. Watching his older companions, he realized his love was one of a kind – no other being seemed to understand his need and his desire. He watched as the others interacted with nothing but platonic friendship, if it could be called that. Taemin suspected that maybe he was defective, that he was somehow wired incorrectly and flawed. He sometimes felt as if he were the princess in the books he read, that he was trapped in a tower alone with no hope of leaving, no hope of change or someone to save him from his sorrowful love. Taemin secretly wished for his prince to come and kiss away his worries, to come and take him away from this life that had become so melancholic. 

And for a while, Taemin thought he would be alone until his life ended.

 

That is, until Minho was born.

\--

 

It had all started like any other day. Taemin awoke in his room with the rising of the sun, his mind booting up and his core heating up to begin processing so that he may be able to carry out his day. He sat calmly as the thick bands of cords unraveled and began to unplug themselves from his spine and arms, the readout on the wall indicating that he was in top condition and he was fully recharged. He stretched as soon as he was free, moving his feet down to touch the cool, smooth floor beneath his charging station. Taemin savored the feeling as if it were a new experience every day, and he slowly stood to make his way to the cleaning station.  
As he passed the mirror, he gazed into his reflection and wished that he would meet his match soon, that someone would be created to be with him in love. He sighed as he felt the stirrings of passion in his body, his temperature rising and pooling in his groin, which he now noticed was at full attention. He quickly turned on the shower, and having had no clothes to remove, he quickly stepped into the warm spray as he gripped himself rightly. This was what Taemin continued on for, for this feeling, and with hope to soon have someone to share this experience with. It wasn’t long before he was close, and he stopped himself with a tight grip at the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming too soon. He moaned harshly, trying to make an image of his ideal other in his mind before he came. He imagined dark, sinful eyes and luscious curly hair, a male taller than he that he could love and could be equal with.

Taemin slapped a hand onto the shower wall, suddenly feeling like he couldn’t hold himself up anymore as his world began to tumble and spin out of his control, his other hand giving one last stroke to his length before he came hard, his release flowing with the water down the drain and out of sight. He panted as he opened his eyes to try to regain focus on reality, those dark eyes still haunting his mind. He stood there for a moment longer, when he finally cleansed himself and stepped from the shower.

It was time to start his day.

\--

Taemin made his way through the empty halls of his home, specifically avoiding the others he knew would be wandering around, trapped as he for whatever whimsical purpose they had. He glanced out of the windows, staring into the clouds and the sky that they were surrounded by. Placing a hand on the windowsill, Taemin looked down, unable to see the ground by which the tower held them from. His race was not part of the earthly realm, and so they lived in the sky – where no one could tell them they were not alive, where they would live in peace among themselves for all eternity. However curious Taemin was about the world below them, he had no such will to go there. His kind were not meant to live among those who walked the Earth, and so he walked upon the clouds.

Sighing, Taemin turned away from the window and made his way back to his room, when he noticed the doors to creation were slightly ajar. He knew that inside those doors, someone like him was being brought into their whimsical world of existence, and that soon another creation would be roaming this tower. Taemin let his curiosity take over, and began to make his way to the doors, which he had not been inside since the day of his birth. He raised a hesitant hand, pushing the doors further apart so that he may look and witness the birth.  
What he saw made his jaw drop in amazement and wonder.

Just like a figment of Taemin’s mind come true, a being sat upon the pedestal of steel and wires, a man with dark, curly hair and slim build. Taemin felt his mouth go dry and tears spring to his eyes, the being so beautifully perfect, as if he had been created for him and him alone. Taemin rushed into the room, climbing the wire to perch himself upon the pedestal with this creature so like his dream, and he ran a hand down the slick skin covered in oils and lubricants from the machinery that was helping to create him.

As his hand reached to caress the male’s cheek; those eyes which were closed opened, and Taemin found himself drowning in deep, chocolate depths. He inhaled sharply as the other male brought up a hand to the twin on his cheek, and held his gaze, and in that moment Taemin knew this man was his. This man, " _Minho,_ " his mind supplied, would be the one he would share his love with. Taemin ran his other hand down Minho’s arm, where he could feel the thick powering wires implanted into his arm ports, and he knew Minho would be restrained here for a while yet while he was charged and his core synchronized. Taemin would make sure that their cores would be synchronized as one, that they would become one and the same, they would be lovers. 

Minho gasped as Taemin’s hand ran lower, caressing his newly created abdomen, and he tried to move closer to this creature that was so endeavored with him, but found himself bound and restricted by the cables in his spine, and he whined softly as Taemin sensed his need and moved closer to him. Minho felt his eyes close, an almost purr escaping his parted lips as Taemin’s hand rubbed comfortingly over his neck, while the other moved further south. Taemin’s hand found its goal, grasping Minho’s length and stroking slightly as Minho’s head fell back, exposing his long neck for Taemin’s mouth to explore.

Taemin couldn’t begin to describe what he felt at this moment, the moment where he had found a man to be his – found this glorious creature that would be his own and that he would love. He stroked Minho firmly, enjoying the gasps he pulled from the man beneath him, and he settled himself firmly next to him, mindful of the machinery revolving around them, gigantic robotic arms working to help breathe life into his newfound lover. Taemin ran his hand up Minho’s neck, rubbing away some of the oils there and he moved closer to nuzzle there, pulling a gasp from the sensitive being. Taemin moved his hand and Minho’s came to wrap around the back of Taemin’s neck, pulling him closer with a limited range of motion as Taemin’s hand reached back, pulling on one of the cables on the back of Minho’s neck, pulling it loose with a tug as Minho made a small noise of discomfort at the sensitive area being unplugged too soon.

Taemin shushed him with a stroke to his cock, and he reached back to his own neck, pulling his reactor cord from his own port and reaching again to Minho and plugging it into the now empty port on his neck. Minho’s eyes widened for a moment, and he grasped Taemin’s arm in an attempt to stem the new flow of feelings that came with being connected so intimately with each other. Taemin smiled and began to direct the flow of his love to Minho, watching as the arms began to plug and unplug cords from Minho, and they repaired his core and began to wire his circuits so that he could function by himself. Minho seemed sufficiently distracted, and Taemin began to pump him faster, willing his love to bring him to release. Taemin knew he was close, they both were, and so he slowed his hand and scooted closer, moving to straddle Minho’s lap as he took hold of both of their cocks, stroking them in unison, feeling Minho’s pleasure just as much as he felt his own.

Taemin felt Minho’s core heating up, felt his rising to meet the challenge, and with a final stroke they both came with a loud, united moan as their release spilt over and covered their chests and Taemin’s hand. Minho’s circuits overloaded with pleasure, and Taemin holding him close as the birthing process completed, and Minho truly became his – their cores were now wired for each other.

The both of them were so enamored with each other, they barely noticed the machinery around them slowly whirl to a halt, and the wires and cables began to remove themselves from Minho’s body, enabling him control over his limbs. A bit shakily, Minho raised a hand up to Taemin’s cheek and moved in to gently kiss his lips, Taemin responding eagerly. The kiss turned heated, soon tongues were dancing for dominance before they surrendered to each other, equal in their battle and control, and Taemin pushed himself closer to Minho. After what seemed an eternity, Taemin moved to get up from Minho’s lap, grabbing his hand and pulling him down from the pedestal. Taemin knew Minho would be tired, especially since he was just brought into the world. 

Taemin slowly led Minho out of the Room of Creation, knowing his world would be different now that he had found his match.

\--

[5 years later]

 

Taemin propped his head up on his hand, looking to the man next to him in his bed. He admired those gorgeous curls, and he couldn’t resist running a hand through the sleeping male’s hair. He watched Minho closely, admiring the handsome features with adoration and love. Taemin’s hand slowly trailed down Minho’s neck, listening to the soft breathing, and he looked at all of the ports that adorned his lover’s body.

Taemin’s hand didn’t stop when Minho suddenly shifted, being awoken from his mid-day nap, his finger finding Minho’s top spine port, the very one that Taemin had used to bond them together. Minho blinked sleepily up at him, and Taemin giggled as he brought that hand up to cup his face and laid a chaste kiss on his lips. Minho smiled up at him when they broke apart, and Taemin felt him snuggle closer to him as he closed his eyes, intending to get just a few more minutes of rest in.

Taemin smiled and snuggled down with him, content in this world of steel and clouds, where he would live his days with this man that was made just for him.


End file.
